Duren X Jambang
by Roullete Noa
Summary: Kalau bukan karena permintaan anak, mungkin Sasuke tak akan pernah mau berakhir mengenaskan seperti gembel teraniaya di tempat ini./Happy SasuSaku Fanday (walaupun telat sehari)/Short fic/


**.**

* * *

 **Duren X Jambang**

 _Duda Keren Versus Janda Kembang_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan apapun

 **Warning :** AU, OoC, typo(s), misstypo(s), gaje, aneh, garing, dll...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kalau bukan karena permintaan anak, mungkin Sasuke tak akan pernah mau berakhir mengenaskan seperti gembel teraniaya di tempat ini. **PASAR IKAN**. Pakai huruf kapital dan di- _bold_ tebal-tebal. Ia yang seumur-umur belum pernah menginjakkan kaki di area perbelanjaan manapun, terpaksa menuruti anak semata wayangnya untuk jalan-jalan cantik ke pusat pelelangan ikan di pinggiran kota, pagi-pagi buta, ayam belum berkokok, matahari belum nongol, mata masih bengkak, di hari minggu pula. Satu kata. Bangke!

Apalagi diperparah dengan kenyataan perih bahwa ia harus bertemu dengan _dia_ , Si Nenek lampir yang _body_ -nya sebelas dua belas mirip sama bentuk badan ikan tuna gembul yang sedang ditawarnya. NYAHAHAHA. Mamam tuh hinaan. Sasuke mencibir dalam hati. Ya, cuma dalam hati. Ia masih ngantuk dan nyawanya belum terkumpul seluruhnya. Belum punya tenaga untuk melawan jika ia diserang habis-habisan. Bahaya. Kalau cari gara-gara sekarang, bisa rata muka tampannya karena terkena bogem mentah dari wanita itu.

"Bang, harganya berapa?" Suara Sakura meluncur merdu ke telinga Sasuke yang sedang mengistirahatkan pantat seksinya di sebuah bangku, tak jauh dari tempat wanita itu berdiri.

"Seratus ribu saja, Madam." Sang penjual yang diketahui bernama Kakuzu itu mengerling sambil memamerkan giginya yang tak kasat mata alias ompong. "Boleh tawar, kok."

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepala prihatin. Suatu keputusan yang sangat fatal untuk menyebut kata 'boleh tawar' ke hadapan wanita sadis tersebut. Abang-abang yang malang, tak sadar bahwa calon pembeli yang tengah dihadapinya kini adalah malaikat pencabut rezeki yang bisa membuat usahanya gulung tikar dalam satu kedipan mata saja.

"Janji ya boleh tawar." Sakura langsung sumringah. "Lima ribu, oke? Cepetan bungkus, ya." Sakura merogoh dompet, mengeluarkan tiga lembar uang nominal dua ribuan, lalu disodorkan tepat ke hidung minimalis Kakuzu yang membeku di tempat dengan tampang melongo. "Ambil kembaliannya," timpalnya songong.

Sasuke yang diam-diam memerhatikan aksi bejat yang dilakukan wanita itu cuma bisa mengernyit aneh. Kalau saja dirinyalah yang menjadi pedagang lalu ketemu sama pembeli model beginian, sudah ia dorong ke empang. Biar berenang sama lele sekalian. Itu nawar atau mau bunuh orang? Ingin rasanya ia membela si abang bermuka lugu nan imut itu tapi gak penting juga, sih. Abangnya juga bego. Salah sendiri pilih konsumen tak kira-kira. Perempuan kayak preman diberi penawaran.

"Yah... masa dari seratus ribu jadi lima ribu. Naikin dikit lah, Madam. Tega amat." Kakuzu terlihat mulai depresi namun masih mencoba bersikap _cool_ untuk bernegosiasi dan tahan harga.

Sakura cemberut. "Ya udah. Tujuh ribu. Saya gak mau naikin lagi. Kamu PHP! Tadinya disuruh nawar pas ditawar dinaik-naikin lagi. Jahat kamu! Emang ya, semua cowok tuh sama aja!" serunya sambil berbalik, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi.

Sasuke sontak mendengus. Trik basi! Pura-pura mau pergi supaya dipanggil kembali. Tapi agaknya cara usang tersebut tetap berpengaruh pada sang penjual. Tuh, kan. Abangnya memang bego bin mata keranjang. Mau-maunya dibodohi sama kuntilanak tukang akting itu.

"Oke deh, Madam. Tujuh ribu." Kakuzu akhirnya mengalah setelah diberi air mata buaya oleh Sakura. "Tapi nanti kesini lagi, ya." Pria itu mengedipkan sebelah mata sok ganteng.

Sakura nyengir namun tanpa sengaja ia melihat Sasuke yang sedang melirik ke arahnya seraya memutar mata, mencemooh. Ia langsung tersinggung. "Apa liat-liat? Belum pernah itu mata kecolok hak sepatu?" omelnya pedas.

"Dih. GR." Sasuke kembali mendengus karena tak suka dituding curi-curi pandang. Dengan jutek, ia membuang muka.

Kakuzu menatap wanita _pink_ itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke. "Oh... Mas kece ini suaminya?" tanyanya. "Bayarin dong istrinya. Masa dibiarin begitu aja."

Sasuke mendelik sementara Sakura reflek memencong-mencongkan bibir dan berujar, "Ogah punya suami kayak dia. Duda pelit. Bayar parkir aja sering kabur, bagaimana mau traktirin orang."

Sasuke yang tak terima aibnya dibuka, langsung balik berkomentar. "Siapa juga yang mau punya istri janda kayak situ. Sudah ganas, centil pula." Sasuke berdiri, mengambil dompet, lantas mengeluarkan uang lima ratus ribuan, dan dibantingnya ke atas meja. "Nih, saya borong semuanya. Kalau perlu sama penjualnya sekalian. Abang harga dirinya berapa?"

Kakuzu merasa dilecehkan tapi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia memijat pelipisnya yang pening akibat menyaksikan pertengkaran super gaje yang terjadi di dekat lapaknya.

"Halah. Sok tajir. Beli tempe aja nyicil," celetuk Sakura seraya mendecih.

Sasuke melipat tangan di dada. "Urus saja alismu yang absurd itu. Miring sebelah."

Manik hijau Sakura memicing tajam. "Eh, kok bawa-bawa alis? Waahh. Minta dijambak ini orang." Ia mulai menyingsingkan lengan pakaiannya hingga siku. Bagi perempuan, masalah alis adalah perkara krusial. Memangnya tidak capek apa, gambar alis berjam-jam cuma untuk dihina laki-laki gesrek kayak Sasuke.

"Ayo, sini. Siapa takut." Pria Uchiha itu mencengkram kerah baju Kakuzu lalu menyodorkan kepala penjual apes itu ke hadapan Sakura. "Makan nih congornya si Abang. Biar mingkem."

Pipi Kakuzu ditabok Sakura biar minggir. "Duda kudisan!"

"Janda panuan!"

"Poni kangen band."

"Jidat lapangan bola."

"Titit mini."

"Dada rata."

"BERHENTI!"

Sasuke dan Sakura seketika terdiam saat seorang gadis cilik menegur mereka dengan kesal. Sarada, gadis berambut hitam itu telah berdiri tegak di hadapan mereka sembari berdecak malas dan menautkan kedua alis.

"Ayah dan Ibu sudah berjanji akan berdamai. Hari ini ulang tahunku. Kenapa bertengkar lagi?" protesnya jengkel.

Sakura memainkan jari jemarinya kikuk. "Ayahmu yang mulai."

"Enak saja. Ibumu yang duluan." Sasuke berkilah, tak mau kalah.

"Aku tak peduli siapa yang salah. Kalian sudah berjanji padaku." Sarada semakin manyun. "Ayo berpegangan tangan lagi seperti tadi."

Wanita itu mengerutkan dahi dalam-dalam, berniat menolak. Tak rela jika harus disuruh berbaikan dengan sang mantan suami. "Tapi, Sayang..."

"Pegangan tangan lagi! Aku tak mau pulang kalau Ayah dan Ibu tidak mesra seperti tadi."

"Kampret." Sasuke bergumam pelan kemudian menggamit lengan Sakura. Wajahnya judes. "Awas kalau kau cari-cari kesempatan menyentuh-nyentuh aku. Bukan muhrim," bisiknya lirih, takut putri galaknya mendengar.

Sakura melotot, namun tetap membiarkan dirinya digandeng oleh pria itu, mengikuti langkah buah hati mereka yang telah lebih dulu beranjak pergi.

Sarada pun berjalan sambil sesekali menengok ke arah belakang, ke arah orang tuanya. Ia menghela napas sejenak tetapi sedetik kemudian ia tak kuasa membendung senyumnya yang geli kala menyaksikan tingkah konyol ayah dan ibunya yang saling bergandengan tangan dengan akrab. Walaupun masih gemar bersilat lidah dan mengejek, paling tidak lihatlah mereka sekarang. Ogah-ogahan menatap satu sama lain tapi betah berjalan beriringan. Bahkan ayahnya merangkul pundak ibunya ketika ada pria lain yang ikut melirik ke arah mereka. Lucu sekali.

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya ini merupakan awal yang baik untuk menyatukan mereka lagi. Tinggal mencari cara yang lebih ampuh dan semuanya akan kembali seperti sedia kala. Pasti akan berhasil. Pasti. Ia berikrar dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~OoO~**

* * *

 **Author's note :  
**

Arsip lama baru diselesaikan sekarang. Terinspirasi dari kelakuan temen saya yang doyan nawar pas beli oleh-oleh *digaruk XD

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
